


Flames and Blood

by battlemage15



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood, F/F, Nightmares, Racism, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlemage15/pseuds/battlemage15
Summary: Yang's soul was a monster and she felt its impulses in quiet moments or when looking upon Blake in stolen glances as the woman dressed or bathed. She knew it in dreams where she murdered Neopolitan and Adam brutally before Blake's eyes and then, filled with lust, took Blake then and there amongst the flames and blood.Blake's cries were not of pleasure in those nightmares.---Yang's 'Wet Nightmare', as alluded to in Chapter 20 ofHeart of Defiance





	Flames and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a support work for _Heart of Defiance_ , a larger, Mature-rated work. It's placement is between Chapter 20 and 21. It contains large amounts of spoilers for the parent work. While not necessary, I do recommend reading the parent work up to Chapter 20 to avoid the spoilers and get some context for details of this work.
> 
>  
> 
> If you didn't already notice in the tags, warnings and summary, this one-shot is a recurring nightmare Yang has. It contains a detailed scene of Yang raping Blake. If that is not your thing I would recommend you not read this and go find some fluffy, happy, consensual Bumbleby.
> 
> For those of you who asked or expressed an interest in this work, I will not judge you. While I am an ardent supporter of free speech in all forms, I will moderate comments to minimize judgement and insults towards readers.
> 
> Anyone who wants to judge me, however, be my guest.

The forests of Forever Fall burned as gunfire rang out and shouts went up.

Fighters of the White Fang armed with firearms and melee weapons rushed out from the various tents of their large encampment in the outskirts of the Kingdom of Vale. They moved into the defenses set up twenty-five meters inside the clearing, preparing for what was coming for them out of the inky black night.

Their outer sentries had sent up the warning over radio a minute in advance of the first line of defense engaging the threat. Their Faunus night vision allowed them to easily identify the threat with nothing more than the faint light of the shattered moon.

It was a solitary Huntress. The camp was placed on alert, but certainly a lone Huntress was something the first line of defense could handle. The sound of the fighting was fierce for nearly a minute, but eventually the screams and pleas of the dying replaced the din of battle.

The flames slowly overtook the first defensive perimeter out in the trees, no word coming in from the defenders and the sentries that moved in to support them. The radios of the officers crackled with static for nearly a minute, only the cries of the fallen resounding from the forest all around.

A few fighters stacked magazines on the sandbag fighting positions while others loaded grenades into their rifle's underslung launchers. Many fidgeted and grew more visibly unnerved by the moment as they waited at the second line of defense.

Something was not right about this Huntress. How could one cause so much damage all alone?

The defenders and their reinforcements did not have to wait long for an answer.

A gleaming woman clad in tan fabric and brown leather charged at them from the glow of the forest fire, her footfalls sending up burning leaves as the inferno followed for a few meters on the tail of her orange cape. Her hair burned gold and her eyes were black orbs crying flame and bearing bright red irises with white-hot pupils. Behind her yellow top the center of her chest glowed, casting a backlight around an image of a flaming heart printed in black on the fabric.

She screeched like a furious ghost as she ran at the White Fang strong point, barreling like a golden cannonball directly through the intersecting fields of emplaced machinegun fire and the barrage of grenades from the launchers. Bullets ricocheted off her glowing, bronze skin and yellow gauntlets and greaves as she approached.

Nothing the White Fang could muster would stay her wrath.

The Huntress slammed into the primary defensive emplacement, sending the sandbags blowing back and scattering as she instantly killed a fighter with a single punch and barking report of her treasured Inferno Celica. Her first victim of the second line went flying as the fearsome nightmare was suddenly upon them.

Her flashing fists and feet, emanating steam from beneath the gauntlets and greaves of Inferno Celica, began reaping a bloody toll. Each of her blows was brutal if not outright fatal. Cracks of bone and sprays of blood emanated from her victims as shotguns roared fire, the meager Auras of her foes dim flickers compared to the brilliant star that was her own.

Her foes fought back in vain, but their weapons did not so much as cut past her powerful Aura.

More fighters armed for melee boldly ran at the woman casting the shadow of a dragon in the flame-lit night, only to die by her hand. Within two minutes of bloody battle, two dozen White Fang were lying dead around the Huntress in an emanating ring of bloody and broken bodies.

It was an utterly lopsided massacre.

The call to fall back went up from one of the officers, only for her voice to be cut off as a burst of flames appeared before her and a blade lanced out of her back. The Faunus woman gurgled as the bestial woman lifted her from the ground with her mechanical right arm, blood leaking rapidly from the heart wound onto the gauntlet and down the cybernetic. The limb wound back and the black and gold sword retracted as the limp officer was thrown aside with one harsh movement.

The remaining fighters on the flanks began adjusting their machine guns while others fell back to the final redoubt just inside their camp. Though they demonstrated exemplary forethought and courage, it was far too late.

The flames cast her draconic shadow large and dark on the bloody leaves, broken bodies and burning sandbags as her blazing eyes took stock of what resistance was left on offer. She pulled a gold accented stainless steel revolver dubbed Furiosa upon it in flowing, golden script from the holster at her hip. She leveled the firearm on a machinegun nest as the crew frantically repositioned the weapon.

Her cybernetic finger squeezed, the hammer fell and a thunderous report sounded.

The emplacement was stuck by a specialized incendiary round and was enveloped in a ball of voracious, sticky flames. As the fireball dissipated the three Faunus crewing the weapon climbed and crawled screaming and immolated from the burning position.

Their doom was plain for all to see.

Her aim walked over to the other machinegun nest as the crew began abandoning it. Her flesh and blood left hand came down edge of the palm first onto the revolver's hammer and another report boomed. The round found home and engulfed the sandbag and log strongpoint, the escaping White Fang caught in the conflagration of the Fireball round and joining the chorus of the rapidly dying strewn about the field.

The Huntress moved deeper into the encampment at a leisurely pace as the gunfire coming onto her began to die away. The woman with burning eyes cocked back the hammer with her thumb and fired Furiosa into another concentration of White Fang, lighting four more aflame and sending the rest into retreat.

As the ammunition of one of the machinegun nests began to cook off she continued her walking advance. Her red eyes slowly shifted over to a larger, central tent as the fires around her began to spread. Her monstrous shadow's head moved along with her own, the wings open, but not fully resplendent.

She was searching for her true quarry.

Illusory glass shattered from behind her, her burning gaze snapping over in time to see pink and brown hair, a pink and brown set of sadistic eyes and the glint of steel coming for her kidneys. She vanished in a detonation of flames, Neopolitan lunging through the fire and emerging from the other side unscathed, her Aura stronger than the fighters of the White Fang.

Another fiery blast erupted before Neo as her eyes widened, her umbrella handled dagger coming down through empty air. The Huntress appeared in front of her from the sudden inferno replacing Furiosa and turning in place, her left leg coming up like a yellow and tan flash. A brown motorcycle boot smashed into the assassin's chin and the greave's shotgun belched flaming buck.

Neopolitan's head whipped back and she went flying back towards wench she came.

The woman with glowing bronze skin stormed after her on slamming feet, the leaves and grass ripped apart by the soles of her boots and the soil beneath churned up. She threw a reckless right cross and decked Neo across her surprised face, another helping of fiery twelve gauge shot further taxing the small woman's Aura.

Somehow, Neo managed to leap into a back flip, plant her feet on her foe's shoulder as the Huntress' body twisted from the wild punch and push off into a tumbling jump away.

The petit assassin landed and raised her spiked umbrella head and umbrella handle dagger at the ready as her opponent continued to charge.

She was not fooled.

The Huntress disappeared in another burst of flame and reappeared to fiery heraldry on the opposite side of Neopolitan. She found the woman running towards her with faint burns on her face as well as ember-kissed hair and clothing trailing faint smoke. The golden haired woman forced herself to stop, firing off her greaves to brake. Her cybernetic elbow lashed up and smashed Neo in the face, pinkish Aura vanishing from the small assassin's body in a flash as blood sprayed from her now broken nose.

Neo went head over heels onto her back, her weapons tumbling away as she slammed into the ground.

The assassin did not stand as the illusion behind her cracked. It held for a split second more and then shattered into a thousand pieces of glass that turned to dust and faded before even reaching the ground.

The Huntress walked over to Neo slowly, the smaller woman struggled to get her bearings. Her nose was broken and blood poured from her nostrils and mouth. The woman with fiery eyes came alongside her fallen foe and softly planted her right boot on Neopolitan's neck, the barrel of Inferno Celica's greave to the woman's throat.

She began pushing down slowly, crushing the life out of her.

The woman flailed for a moment and grabbed onto the offending greave. Neo clawed and tugged at the metal clad calve wildly, her eyes blinking and both opening large with white irises.

Her burning gaze slowly shifted over to the larger, central tent as the flames in the forests and the camp began to spread. The Huntress' monstrous shadow pinned down the squirming, struggling shadow of Neo with a foreleg, it's reptilian tail swaying about slowly with impatience.

Two figures emerged from the central tent side by side. One was masculine and clad in black with short red hair and small black horns. The other was feminine and clad in black and white with flowing black hair crowned with a pair of black cat ears. The eye slits of their masks focused on her demonic eyes, a sheathed katana in his left hand and a flat, square blade with pistol grip in her right.

The burning woman's boot continued to push downward as Neo's struggling became more frantic. With a jolt of muscular power throughout her lower body and the bark of a shotgun blood splattered up onto the right greave of Inferno Celica and over the Huntress' boot.

Neopolitan's body went limp, her arms falling to the bloody leaves, grass and dirt. The assassin was no more.

All others were dead, dying or retreating into the forest. Adam Taurus and this woman seconding him was all who dared stand against her now.

They began circled around the Huntress, Adam going right and his second going left. The fiery eyed woman set into her fighting stance and pulled down her arms as she flexed her legs, Inferno Celica ejecting four spent hulls and loading in fresh shells.

She did not have to wait long for their play.

The blade of female Faunus' weapon lashed out at her on a chain, slicing across glowing bronze skin between gauntlet and shoulder. It did not bite past Aura, but the Huntress knew there was power and skill behind the strike. She whirled around and reached for the chain, only for the blade to turn almost unnaturally in the air and deny her the prize.

As her back was turned Adam dashed in at the Huntress. Her cybernetic pulled Furiosa, cocked the hammer as part of the motion and a thunderous report sounded. His sword leapt from its scabbard and the red flash was met with a blast of ravenous flame and force, the fire enveloping him.

He came dashing at her from the inferno, his Aura holding strong and his charge unbroken. The Huntress spun Furiosa and holstered it as she continued her whirl around and came out of it fists and legs ready, facing Adam. They melted into a melee of flashing yellow and red, his attacks measured and precise while her counters and blocks were restrained and taciturn.

She would not throw the dice so readily on a one shot kill and he would not take her off guard with his Semblance.

Not this time.

In the midst of battle, Adam's sword accounted for before her as it glanced off the left gauntlet of Inferno Celica, she felt the edge of a blade biting at the Aura protecting her leg. The Huntress back flipped immediately, her greave's yellow paint being ground into and the metal proper sparking as the sword of the variable ballistic chain scythe slid along it and off under her boot.

Adam went for a strike, likely thinking her guard compromised.

He was met with two blasts of fiery buck into his chest and face from her greaves, the Huntress hurtling away and landing in a kneel. She caught sight of the cat-eared Faunus circling in to engage and stood, shadowboxing out a barrage of shotgun blasts.

The brunette seemed to stumble and fall, only for her body to fade away.

Out of the corner of her burning eye the Huntress caught sight of her assailant and raised her left arm, blocking a strike from a pistol-handled sword and coming face to cat-like mask with the raven haired Faunus. They began trading strikes and blows, the Faunus' reaction time fast and her skill plainly evident. The sword and scabbard of the VBCS darted about like a black and silver blur, pistol caliber reports sounding as the sword flashed at the Huntress.

The dust bullets pattered off the Huntress' Aura like hailstones off solid rock, fragments of the rounds showering off her as shrapnel that assailed her foe's Aura. The burning woman managed to keep the black blade and hardened sheath at bay and threw as many countering kicks and punches as she could in what narrow openings she had to mount an offense.

The female Faunus managed to evade every blow until finally, one got through.

The Huntress' fist stove through the Faunus woman's chest and her body turned to shattering stone. Her body whirled around with the force of her punch as her cape flowed about her. The Huntress' burning gaze caught sight of the female Faunus breaking off. She raised her arms and sent two blasts of buckshot after, catching the disengaging woman by surprise and sending her tumbling as the back of her black vest and the white shirt beneath were torn into through evidently weakened Aura.

She would not be able to pursue. Dashing past the falling brunette as she cried out in pain came Adam, the night tuning red and everything else black as his second fell.

The Huntress spun around once more, the reports of her shotguns speeding the gambit. She broke her melee stance for a shooting stance, pulled her revolver once more in a flash and fanned out the final two Fireball rounds at him in rapid succession. His sword was forced from sheath prematurely for a second time and two black flashes were met with two blasts of white fire that washed him in flames as the night sky returned to black and the camp various hues colored orange and faint red by the glow of flames.

He charged on through the flames, his coat and red hair wafting a bit of smoke from small glowing embers at the edges and tips. His Semblance was countered, but still he came.

She holstered the revolver and raised her hands as she retook her fighting stance. His blade lashed out and her arms and legs went to work, blocking and knocking aside the strikes and slashes of Wilt. They fell into melee once more, dancing around in a small circle in the center of the White Fang camp as the screams of the last of the dying finally faded.

The crackle of flames, grunts of effort and the sound of steel upon steel was now the only sounds. The long shadows of a dragon rampant and a swordsman whose blade moved so quickly it left no shade upon the ground did battle. 

Their duel was long, deadly and the stuff of legend.

None would find either wanting, each fighter's Aura and Semblance powerful enough to alter heaven and shake earth. The solitary witness staring up from the ground would certainly never forget what she saw that night.

In the end, after five minutes of unbroken battle, the Huntress won out over the Black Guard.

The Huntress' left hand clenched tight around Adam's neck and held him a full half-meter off the ground before the fallen Faunus woman as the man gurgled and gasped. Blood ran from both sides of his mouth as Wilt fell from his grasp, his other hand weakly landing upon the right gauntlet of Inferno Celica.

Her cybernetic fist was buried in his chest, the blade of Eternal Survivor sticking from his back and stained vermillion that almost glowed in the fiery light. The vow upon the sword in gold proclaiming her resilience in the face of all challenges and hardships was christened at last with the blood of a worthy foe.

She smiled up at him with white teeth, her demonic eyes and wild mane burning.

As the lone witness screamed out into the night the Huntress wrenched her arms apart, snapping Adam's neck and tearing her blade out of his ribcage in a bloody spray of separating flesh and breaking bone. Her brown vest, orange cape, yellow top and the tops of her breasts along with her face and some of her hair were stained scarlet with her hated foe's lifeblood.

So too was the white mask, white blouse and black vest of the horrified onlooker.

The Huntress dropped Adam's broken and bloody form to the ground, her chest rising and falling as she breathed hard the air of victory. She stared at the blade sticking from her cybernetic hand and shook it faintly, silently appreciating the bloody black sword bearing golden script. The blood of her foe rolled down her bronze skin along with the sweat of a real battle.

The sound of someone dragging themselves over leaves reached her. The Huntress' infernal gaze slowly moved to the fallen second of the Leader of the White Fang. She lowered her right arm and the sword retracted in a flash, blood dripping from the port it resided within to the leaves near Yang's right boot.

She stalked after the woman slowly, her draconic shadow moving after the shadow of the woman trying to get away over the distant tents. The cat-eared Faunus managed to get to her feet and turned to run only for the Huntress to lash out her metallic hand and grab her collar.

The article of clothing faded along with the woman, another of her clones. The Huntress vanished in a burst of fire and reappeared from flame thirty meters above the camp. With a quick movement of her head she caught sight of the woman slipping away between two of the tents, weapon in hand. The Huntress tilted forward as she fell from the sky and with a few blasts of Inferno Celica she was on course.

The woman's red and white, cat-like mask snapped up in time to see a flaming comet streaking towards her. The Huntress peppered her quarry with a double blast of flaming shot, killed the clone and teleported through flames again, reappearing behind the woman once more as she dashed back through the center of the camp.

A draconic shadow on the wing swooped down into the fleeing woman's as the Huntress slammed into her prey's back and grabbed onto her, finding flesh within her strong grasp. The two tumbled across the ground for a few meters and, with a flourish of strength and skill, the Huntress whirled her quarry about and pinned the fleeing woman onto her back.

The flat front of her cybernetic fist pressed to the woman's neck, staining it red with the blood of the dead. The sword contained within was the burning-eyed woman's dire threat.

What surprised the Huntress, however, was the feeling of sharp steel pressing into her Aura, weakened from battle with Adam, and faintly into the flesh of her own neck.

The Faunus dug in the blade of her pistol-gripped sword and sliced it across her captor's throat in one motion.

The Huntress did not retaliate with her own sword. She felt her skin open in a shallow cut and a bit of her blood did flow, but no further past skin and faded Aura did her quarry's blade bite.

The Faunus went for another attack, only for the Huntress to catch the incoming blade in her teeth. She bit down hard onto the sword, twisted her head and with a wrench of her neck and back disarmed the woman. The blazing haired woman whipped her head over and send the VBCS flying off into the distance.

Evidently unwilling to give in, the brunette grabbed onto the blonde's right arm with both hands and attempted to push it aside. Her strength paled in comparison to that of the woman pinning her down and the Huntress' arm did not so much as budge. In response, the burning woman looked the cat face mask in the black eye recesses and vision slits within as she shook her head slowly, her hellish eyes narrowing as the flames leaking from them intensified.

The Faunus ignored the threat, the black-haired woman continuing to struggle to pull the arm away. When that proved fruitless, she began punching the Huntress in the face. The blows lacked the force to bite past Aura or even move her captor's head, but still the captured woman fought back.

Even in the face of certain doom, covered in the blood of the dead and ringed by the inferno, this Faunus refused to yield.

This one intrigued her.

While this woman was not as deadly as Adam, she was noticeably more skilled and dangerous than the other members of the White Fang the Huntress had fought this night and at any time in the past. She was curious who this woman who fought alongside her hated foe was. Who, after attempting to flee and failing to do so, did not break down or falter in defeat, but rather had the courage to look her in the eyes defiantly.

She grabbed the Faunus woman's mask and pulled it away, tossing it aside as the punches continued to come up at her. A pair of yellow eyes narrowed with determination starred up.

The first thing to strike the Huntress aside the continued barrage of fists was how beautiful the Faunus was. The shape of her face, her porcelain complexion and amber eyes were all complimented by her black hair, slender body and pleasingly feminine proportions. Even her cat ears fit the picture so perfectly it almost robbed the Huntress of her thoughts.

This Faunus woman was very familiar, but how or why, the Huntress did not care.

The wings of her draconic shadow spread as the tail moved about quickly with obvious curiosity and excitement, the small creature pinned beneath still swiping and resisting. The Huntress' heart began to race and blood rushed to places not needed until now.

What a spectacular find this Faunus was. Fantastic beauty married with such high spirit.

The former would have to be preserved at all costs, but the latter would be most entertaining to break down over time into complete obedience and fearful submission. Like a rough gemstone of rarest quality, she would savor cutting, carving and polishing this woman into glittering perfection.

The first of a world class collection.

It was upon her now. A snap urge and sudden desire to take possession of something rare and wonderful. An overwhelming necessity to collect that was almost fundamental to her very existence.

She had to have this Faunus.

"Your name," the Huntress almost hissed, a bit of flame licking from her lips.

The Faunus continued to resist.

The Huntress grabbed the woman's shoulders, lifted her a bit and thumped her into the ground, stopping the punches as a fit of coughing overtook her prey. Her left hand seized the brunette's neck gently while the index finger of her cybernetic tapped the Faunus playfully on the nose, a mirthfully wicked smile spreading across her faintly glowing bronze face.

"Your name, little creature," the Huntress began again as her burning gaze narrowed, "or I break one of your fingers."

"Blake," the woman managed between coughs. The beauty took a deep breath and cleared her throat as she locked eyes with the beast upon her. "Blake Belladonna."

"Hello Blake," the Huntress started with a whisper so hot Blake winced from discomfort as the heat graced her face. With a subtle gesture of her limbs, Inferno Celica compacted into bracelets and ankle guards.

"I am Yang Xiao Long. Nice to meet you."

Blake scoffed. She jolted a bit and her yellow eyes narrowed as her teeth clenched in response to the Huntress running her metallic index finger down the curve of her jowl.

"I was going to kill you, but I have changed my mind."

"Why not? You have killed all the others, you monster."

"Sure I did. That's what happens in a battle. Two sides try to kill each other until one side is either all dead or quits." Her infernal eyes narrowed mirthfully as a smile tugged at the edge of her features. "You do know how battle works, don't you little kitty cat?"

"You killed Adam right in front of me," Blake choked out, a bit of moisture coming to the edge of her eyes.

"He took my arm and tried to kill my father. Chalk that up to revenge."

"You murdered that woman when she was helpless."

"She had it coming, too. I did consider keeping her around, though. She was cute and I do _love_ ice cream, but she'd melt way too fast when the licking would start. Too weak willed."

"Wh-what?"

"You, on the other hand..." Yang trailed off as she looked over Blake's body beneath her. It was very likely not lost on the Faunus she was being inspected like a piece of meat or some kind of livestock. "You, Blake Belladonna, have got it _all_. You are all sorts of feisty and fun. All the more amusing to play with."

Yang smirked and Blake glared up at her.

"Do you want someone to take you home little kitten? If not, you'll be a poor little stray now that I killed your master. That would be no good."

"What are you talking about?" Blake almost growled as she began to struggle anew. "If you won't kill me then let me go you fucking animal!"

"I'm not an animal," Yang taunted with her unnerving smirk. "I am a dragon. Proud, mighty and feared. I have a heart of pure defiance. I bow to none, not even the gods. You, on the other hand, are small and feeble and amusing. You know, like an animal."

Blake spit in her face, her yellow eyes alight with anger.

The Huntress leaned in a little, her expression darkening.

"That's good. Never stop fighting back, you _little, sub-human piece of filth_."

Blake's eyes sharpened at the racially charged words and her lips parted for retort as Yang's cybernetic hand grabbed onto the collar of her blouse and the left strap of her black vest just beneath her black scarf. The Faunus gasped and half-choked as the Huntress ripped downward in one brutal motion, ripping fabric and popping buttons as she tore away clothing and left Blake's upper body in the tatters of what remained.

She began to struggle again as her chest rose and fell, her breasts pushing outward and pulling back within a strapless, lacy black bra. Yang pinned the Faunus with her right hand, grabbed what remained of the blouse and vest with her left and tore it free. Her hand returned to Blake's body, grabbed her bra between the cups and yanked again.

The undergarment was ripped away and tossed aside, Blake's breasts bouncing free and jiggling as she struggled to pull Yang's cybernetic from her neck. The Huntress stared at the Faunus' breasts for a bit, enjoying the evident weight of their motion and pleasingly light pink crowns.

Yang's gaze moved back to meet Blake's wide eyes.

"You were right about one thing, though. A dragon is a monster." Yang leaned in closer and a punishing hot exhale poured from her mouth over Blake's chest. "You know what monsters do to beautiful women, _don't you_?"

Blake's eyes grew wider as fear began to fill her features. "Stop it! Don-"

The blood covered Huntress pushed in and forced her mouth onto Blake's, cutting off her plea. She kissed at the Faunus' lips and licked the side of her mouth as her right hand kept her prey pinned. Her left hand, rough and calloused from her harsh training with the Thunderbird, ran up and down the woman's bare side, almost scratching her pale skin. Yang reached between her large bust and Blake's chest with her left, grabbed up the woman's right breast and began squeezing it, enjoying the feeling of feminine flesh yielding in her firm grip and pushing out between her fingers.

Blake pushed against Yang's upper chest with her left hand as she struggled beneath her, the Faunus' right hand grabbing the human's left wrist and trying to wrench it from her body. She groaned and twisted, but could not break Yang's lips from her mouth.

The Faunus bit Yang's lower lip out of obvious desperation, but only succeeded in adding fuel to the fire in the Huntress' belly.

Yang's left hand released her quarry's breast, moved down to the weaker woman's belly and pressed in, denying the Faunus the ability to breathe. Blake continued pushing back and biting, her right hand trying to dislodge the Huntress' from beneath her diaphragm.

Slowly, however, Blake began to struggle for air. Yang could hear it in the woman's breathe and feel in from her nose and mouth. She was slowly suffocating the Faunus. Denying her air to sap her ability to resist so fiercely. Blake released her bite and gasped around Yang's mouth as her hands started to falter.

"Ugh... n-no... I... I can't..." Blake managed between labored pulls for air she could not get, "please don't... I d-don't want to... die... I-I'm..."

The human took a deep breathe, locked her lips on the Faunus' fully and exhaled. Yang relaxed the press of her left hand and Blake took a deep breathe of hot air, the involuntary movements and greedy pulling of her mouth and nose for oxygen forcing her to approximate a kiss. Yang repeated the action, pulling in another deep breathe through her nose and then supplying the air to the Faunus.

For her efforts, Blake was moving her lips and licking the inside of Yang's mouth. The Huntress hummed happily, more than willing to enjoy the fruits of her clever mind and manipulation of a weaker creature. She broke the kiss, some reddened saliva running from her faintly wounded lower lip down into Blake's open mouth.

The Faunus immediately began coughing and wheezing, obviously desperate for more air.

Yang took the opportunity to release her prey's throat and leaned back, straddling Blake. She grabbed the sides of Faunus' white shorts and pulled outward. The clothing ripped at the front and tore in two in her powerful grasp. The Huntress reached in and, one at a time, tore the inner legs of the shorts apart. She gave the tattering white shorts a final pull and ripped both ends free from Blake's body, the garters holding up the Faunus' stockings snapping.

"Ugh... no... no!" Blake managed between labored breaths as Yang slowly grabbed up the front of her lacy black panties within her metallic hand, a pretty little purple bow on the front. "S-stop! Please!"

The Huntress smiled wide with white teeth slightly stained with blood as she gazed down at Blake with burning, infernal eyes. Yang grabbed part of Blake's underwear with her left hand and slowly, but carefully, tore them apart and from the woman's hips.

"Stop it," the Faunus half pleaded and half screamed as her smooth womanhood and the well kept, small patch of black pubic hair above it was laid bare to the warm night air and the warmer breeze from the flames slowly overtaking the camp. "Stop! I'd rather die than endure this!"

Yang tilted her head, still smiling wide. "But you just told me you didn't want to die?"

Blake choked. "I... I've changed my mind. K-kill me. Please."

"Typical animal. You have no clue what's best for you. It was best your kind stayed under the Human boot. At least they knew what to do with you."

The Faunus' face twisted with frightened disgust. "Wh-why are you so-"

"What? Cruel?" Yang grabbed Blake's face and forced her head aside. She glanced over in the same direction as the woman beneath her and took in her massive shadow atop the Faunus', cast over some of the dead and a blood splattered tent.

"Dragon. Come on, don't be such a dumb animal! Did your brain leak out your second set of ears, silly?!"

Blake's gaze was forced back upward, the Huntress smiling down at her as her tongue tasted of the blood slowly flowing from her lower lip.

"Killing you would be a complete waste," Yang hissed with flame-kissed words as her hands set back to work removing the last bits of stray cloth, leaving the Faunus only in her stockings, boots, scarf and armguards. "Now thank whatever it is you critters worship because I am going to do so many **wondrous** things to you... _for my amusement, of course_."

The brunette's lips parted, but no words escaped her as she began to shiver.

"I will start by tasting your magnificent skin. The world's finest porcelain envies _you_ , little kitty cat."

Blake's eyes grew wide, large pools of white bearing big circles of black outlined in amber. "Y-you're a woman! Why are... why are you doing this to me?!"

Yang's smirk shrank a bit, her hellish visage almost matter of fact. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm a dragon? I do whatever I want."

"B-but..."

"If you prefer something more masculine," Yang started as she reached out her cybernetic and plucked Wilt from the ground by the blade, bringing the handle into the Faunus' view and holding it at erect attention, "I can oblige you."

Blake began to quiver more as her eyes locked onto the suggestively curved length of the blood-stained cord and rayskin handle of Adam's sword capped with metal. Whatever fear there was before now paled in compassion as her lips parted, her head shaking back and forth slowly.

"N-no... no... not that... please, n-not that..."

"Of course I wouldn't do _that_ to you," Yang whispered as she hurled the weapon off into the night. There was a moment of stillness as the Huntress stared down at the Faunus. Blake seemed to be tentatively searching Yang's face, looking for some sign.

Perhaps she thought there was a reprieve. There came the faintest bit of hope in her amber gaze.

"There it is," Yang whispered, recognizing the emotion. "Now to tear that from you, too."

"Wh-what?"

Yang took a slow deep breath, her eyes widening and the flames from them growing more intense as the golden inferno of her hair suddenly glowed brighter. She lunged down onto Blake, pinning her upper arms to the ground as the woman cried out beneath her in terror. The Huntress' mouth opened and she began making good on her promise to indulge herself in her prey's pristine skin.

"No! Stop it! No!"

The Huntress' wild eyes glanced up at Blake as she lifted head to look back, her face stricken with fear. Yang kissed and pecked at the Faunus' soft, pale skin as she stared her down.

Each lifting of Yang's lips drew a pained gasp or cry as the skin was left slightly bruised from how hard she nipped and sucked. Every exhale was hot like fire and every pass of Yang's mane over the Faunus' body likely felt as if it would burn her, seeming to further stoke the woman's fears.

Above all, however, each and every agonizingly long lick of Yang's wide, incredibly hot tongue elicited an almost pained howl from Blake. With so much heat the sensation would have been akin to hot wax. Hot enough to redden skin, but not enough to burn proper.

Everything about Yang's attentions upon the Faunus was like torture tinged with pleasurable sensation. It was exactly how she wanted her presence to be felt by one so beautiful and desirable as to inflame her overwhelming lust.

Yang kept Blake pinned, squeezing on her upper arms enough to bruise as she feasted on the wonderful taste of the woman's skin and the sweat, dirt and even blood staining it. Her heart pounded in her chest and her womanhood ached, but she could not bring herself to stop enjoying the flavor of the Faunus and her reactions, cries and pleas.

It was all so delicious. Like a fine wine to an excellent meal, it was the perfect companion to a night of _killing_.

"It hurts!" Blake screamed as she tried to break free, but to no avail. She slammed her head back as Yang's tongue ran over the bottom of her left breast. The Huntress began sucking and teasing at the delicate flesh, rendering it red and faintly bruised quickly.

"It burns! It burns! **S-stop it, please**!!"

Blake's head came up quick as Yang's hair grazed over her chest. A pair of demonic eyes stared up at her, a pitiless smile beneath. The Huntress' tongue reached out to the Faunus' right nipple and her prey began to panic. Blake's yellow eyes grew massive as her face and upper chest became more and more flustered.

"No! Nonononono!! Don't lick that! It's like fire!"

Yang exhaled hot onto Blake's right breast as her tongue met skin and ran up and over the feminine mass. When it grazed her nipple Blake shrieked in pain and terror.

"St-stop! Someone! S-Someone help meeee!"

"They can't help you. _They're all dead_ ," Yang whispered as she moved back to Blake's left breast. She licked the nipple and then began sucking on it, the Faunus crying out into the night as tears formed at the edges of her yellow eyes.

"I don't... I don't want-" Blake's fearful words were cut off by another scream as Yang not quite gently enough bit down on the nipple in her mouth. There was the faintest, but most welcome tinge of copper in the Huntress' mouth.

Her teeth abated and Yang continued enjoying Blake's body. She released the woman's arms, one coming up and meekly pushing against her head, but failing to do more than singe slightly in Yang's mane. Blake gasped and shuddered, trying to get out from under the Huntress.

She was far too weak now. Every tactic and measure Yang had visited upon Blake as well as so much terror and screaming had robbed the Faunus of her strength. Her amber-tinged Aura faded from her form, completely drained protecting her from the more intense measures taken by her assailant.

Yang continued licking, sucking and nipping at Blake's skin. She pushed her prey's head aside and started in on the woman's neck, hearing her gasp and whimper up close.

"Stop," Blake managed, her right hand reaching out and grabbing into the ground, vainly trying to pull herself free. "Please... I'm b-begging you... please... my Aura... it burns so much!"

Yang did not oblige, but did enjoy the request. Not wanting to harm her prize beyond the ken of normal healing, she reduced her own Semblance. She turned the woman's head the other direction and moved up to her 'human' right ear. Yang pushed her tongue into the ear canal and swirled it a bit, drawing a shudder.

"Nooooo," Blake whined as she choked back a sob. "You're hurting me."

" _Good_ ," Yang whispered in a hiss just before her 'human' ear. She moved up to the top of Blake's head as the woman beneath her continued fighting off a looming emotional breakdown.

The Huntress's gaze crested slowly over the top of Blake's head, her burning eyes focusing on her next prize. She smiled and nipped at one of the Faunus' cat ears, drawing a whining gasp. Tears poured from Blake's eyes as they shut tight, the woman's pale skin red throughout her upper chest, neck, face and 'human' ears as sweat began to bead on her forehead and breasts.

Yang moved back downward, running her tongue over Blake's tear-stained right cheek and enjoying the faint flavor of salt. The Huntress continued on, back down over the Faunus' neck, over her chest and down to her belly. She visited nips, sucks and licks upon her prey as she traveled back south.

"No more," Blake managed, her voice tainted with the telltale strains of someone holding off uncontrollable crying. "It's t-too much! I'm scared..."

"You should be," Yang replied as she glanced up from a half-dozen small marks on Blake's abdomen from where her lips sucked a tad too hard or long. "I might just eat you up, you are so precious and tasty."

The Faunus groaned, her eyes shutting tight once more as Yang licked into her navel. Slowly, the human continued moving downward and Blake's eyes shot open as she evidently felt hot breath below her waistline.

"No... no..." Blake gasped out as she looked into the sky, some of her faculties apparently screaming back through the haze of evident despair. "Not t-there... not there! Don't l-lick me there!! Please! I'll... I'll lick you! Just d-don't... don't!"

Another hot exhale left Yang's lips and washed over Blake's pubic hair, her prey's pleas almost an aphrodisiac to her. The woman began to hyperventilate as she tried to kick Yang away, but to no avail. The Huntress was far too powerful and the Faunus far to weakened to fight back anymore.

Yang nudged her nose up through her prey's soft, fine black pubic hair and smiled as she inhaled. "You'll lick me to not endure this, hmm? Or are you getting into it." She inhaled again and gasped out a heated breathe in delight. "Oh, I know which it is. _I can smell it_."

Blake leaned up on shaky arms and started down between her legs with wide, terror-filled amber eyes, a bit of sweat rolling down the side of her face. "N-No! I don't... w-want that..."

Her voice trembled and her features were mixed, her mind and body likely, slowly, coming at odds. In response Yang's tongue dangled out of her mouth, slick with saliva thick enough to run down it and drip to the leaves between Blake's legs and just beneath her womanhood.

"P-please... not that... my mind... it... your mouth... it's too ho-"

Yang pushed in and dragged her tongue into and over the Faunus' womanhood, finding it completely smooth without and slightly moist from what was likely very confused need within. It was just to the Huntress' liking.

Blake collapsed backward and shrieked into the night as her vagina was grazed by Yang's very hot, wet tongue.

Her pleas for mercy and offers of service were flatly denied in one torturous stroke.

The Faunus shuddered twice as her cry was cut off, Yang wrapping her arms around Blake's hips and holding them apart as she set about forcing cunnilingus onto her quarry. Beyond them, in the shadows cast by flame, a helpless woman laid before a relaxing dragon, the beast nuzzling between her thighs.

"Oh Go- ah, it's t-too... it's too hot!" Blake's voice was stricken with terror. "Nooooo! I can't... my h-heart... **It's going to burst**!"

Yang shook her head gently in disagreement between the woman's thighs as she continued running her tongue over Blake's womanhood in long, upward, high pressure licks. She dug the muscle into every contour she could think of, in every combination and variation of pressure and speed she could muster.

Every single stroke was finished by dragging her tongue up over Blake's clitoris, each visitation upon the small nub of highly sensitive flesh drawing renewed cries from her prize.

Slowly, as time marched on, Blake's screams and pleas grew fainter and more tinged with pleasure than pain. Fear still ruled each of her cries, but with each one they became more confused. More conflicted.

Yang knew it was as is flowing hot wax was running over the Faunus sex. She knew the Faunus was terrified of her, yet Blake's womanhood could not help by leak more and more feminine lubricant.

It excited Yang greatly to force pleasure on a woman so fearful of her. She felt her panties growing ever more moist within her tan pants. Her nipples were hard and erect, digging through her yellow top and pressing into her tan leather vest.

Her needs could wait. She was not done tormenting the kitten in her jaws.

"Pl-please s-stop!" Blake managed, her voice filled with exacerbation along with fear and just a bit of pleasure. "N-no more... I'll... I'm... I'm going to lo-lose my mind!"

Her pleas only drove Yang to bring to bear more effort and to prod and search for even more tender places to grace or dig at with her tongue. The Huntress slowly rose from her belly and lifted Blake's thighs, bending the Faunus at the waist as she got to a kneeling position.

Pleased with the angle and the ability to look down at Blake's narrowed, weary and fear stricken eyes, Yang decided to ignore her prey's pleas for mercy in the most obvious way that came to mind. She lined up her mouth with the Faunus' entry and drove her large, heated tongue into the opening as far as it would go.

Blake's eyes grew wide as shakes went throughout her body. Her lips parted and, a couple of seconds later, a building scream left her as Yang started fucking Blake with her tongue. The Huntress reached her cybernetic hand in over the woman's thigh, placed her metallic index finger on her prey's clitoris and the sound of humming vibration filled their ears.

Yang smiled and glared down at her helpless quarry with wicked, hellish black and red eyes from under a golden, burning mop as everything she brought to bear began to quite evidently overwhelm the Faunus' senses.

Blake choked on another scream as her feet began to shiver, her stocking covered legs curled down onto Yang's back. Her eyes and cheeks were wet, the former dulling to unpolished amber and the latter flushed beet as her tongue stuck out from her open mouth just a bit.

"Ib's... n-nu... I... I d-dun wa... nuh... I..."

Her words were slurred and broken. Her mind was not surrendering. It was being overrun.

The Faunus clenched her teeth as the vibrating finger began to hum louder, Yang purposefully exhaling almost burning heat out her nose to waft over Blake's sex as her tongue began moving in and out more rapidly. The Faunus' vaginal canal started to tighten and quake, Blake's head moving backward as her body began to arch.

It was close now. Yang pushed on. _Wanting it_. **Demanding it**.

"I... nuh... I'm... ur... I d-dun w-wan... an-an I... _I'm g-gun to_..." Blake slurred before trailing off into a moan mixed with a scream.

Feminine ejaculate coated Yang's tongue that she eagerly drank in as Blake started convulsing in her grip. The Faunus' legs rose and stuck out straight into the night air as shivers overtook her and her eyes opened wider. Blake's arms weakly grabbed into the ground as her crotch bucked into Yang' face.

A satisfied hum left Yang's mouth as she continued plying the Faunus with pleasure, Blake's orgasm lasting for nearly two minutes more. So much resistance seemed to only add to the duration and intensity of the climax once Blake's body and Yang's efforts forced the issue upon her mind.

As the orgasm started to wane away, the Huntress slowed her tongue and pulled her finger from the woman's clitoris, the built in mini-vibrator shutting off. She pulled the Faunus' crotch from her face, her lower jaw covered in a mixture of saliva and girl cum.

Gently, she slid Blake's legs over her shoulders and softly set her lower body down. Yang stood tall and stared down at the twitching, shaking mess she had made of the Faunus. She grinned as her left index finger ran through the liquid on her chin and brought it to her waiting tongue, having another taste.

" _Purrr-fect._ "

Yang began walking around Blake as the disheveled wreck of a woman stared up at the sky, her hair a mess, cat ears folded down and yellow eyes dimmed from the very evident exhaustion of near constant fear and pleasure. The Huntress stopped above Blake's head and leaned forward, admiring her work.

The Faunus' moderately large breasts rose and fell with each labored breath, her pale skin flustered and covered from her neck down to below the waist in dozens of small reddish-purple marks left by Yang's mouth. Twitches ran through her fingers and limbs as Blake glistened with sweat caked lightly with dirt and leaves as well as the smeared blood of the fallen.

"Better than a sword handle, hmm?"

Blake's eyes fluttered blankly.

Yang continued to circle around the Faunus for a moment longer. She eventually knelt down beside her, glaring at her prey with malicious intent.

"I'm glad you liked it," Yang started as flames accompanied her words and her shadow loomed over Blake, "because I'm going to keep doing that to you until you can't think anymore. I'm going to make you obey without destroying your willfulness. Then I will take you home and I will bind your neck in a leather collar bearing a platinum nameplate. For the rest of your fantastically beautiful youth I'm going to play with you."

Yang leaned in, her grin growing into a large smile. Her mouth was filled with sharp teeth. Her black and red eyes narrowed, bearing glowing white reptilian pupils. Yang's features were sharp. Monstrous.

Nothing less than a dragon masquerading as a young woman.

" **You belong to me now, Blake. You're my pet now. I'll do with you whatever the hell I want with you until I grow tired of you. Trust me, that won’t be anytime soon.** "

A lifetime of fighting for her rights and intrinsic worth were dashed before Blake by Yang's promise. The Faunus was now nothing more than a Human's slave.

Blake's face twisted slowly to hopeless sorrow as sobbing and tears overtook her.

As the Dragon visited her lust upon her again and again the Maiden's screamed pleas for mercy echoed through the burning night.

They fell only upon the deaf ears of the dead amongst the surrounding flames and blood.  
  


* * *

  


Yang awoke all at once, her eyes opening in a flash. She did not move nor jolt. She merely stared at the ceiling of the hotel room, her breathing picking up to that of someone who was fully awake.

She turned a little and looked over at her partner, the Faunus soundly asleep and breathing easy. The human reached out and gently stroked the palm of her left hand over the top of Blake's head, the Faunus' cat ears reflexively folding downward and aside.

Yang sighed and rolled back onto her back, staring back up at the ceiling in the darkness for a while longer.

"Yang?" Blake whispered wearily next to her. "You're awake..."

The human took a deep breath and sighed. "Yeah..."

"It was a nightmare, wasn't it? Every time you have one, you pet my head." The Faunus was silent for a moment, her cat ears twitching. "I don't mind at all, but do you want to talk about it?"

She sighed again, not wanting to turn and make eye contact. Yang opened her mouth to say something to avoid the subject, but emotion came up and her will met it. The human laid still for nearly a minute with her thoughts, Blake silent and the only noise the faint sound of the room's wall-mounted heater near the door.

Yang nodded once.

"I do."


End file.
